Days of Spring
by ApollosRose
Summary: Minato was reborn based on a poker game. How will hiss social links affect his new life 3 years later? Pairings: OCXJunpei YukariXMinato Eventual MitsuruXAkihiko Rated M for Swears and Possible Lemon scene.


_**Bold** is the choice Minato takes._

_Stats now go up to 10, S-Links up to 20 (-1 = -1 minus one point in the level +1 plus one point ten points for one level.) Level 10's can be reversed. 20's can't._

_This story takes place in the Minatodai dorm at Iwatodai college, 3 years after the events of Persona 3._

"Senpaiiiiiiiiii" the girl next to me said in deep sleep.

She rubbed her eyes pushed up and then looked towards me.

"M-m-m-m-m-minato s-s-s-senp-p-p-ai y-y-y-your a-a-a-alive" She looked as though she was about to pass out, Beautiful Blue eyes, Crimson hair and a pale white face.

"And more importantly… your in my bed."

Choice one: "Oh sorry I should get out (Understanding increases, Akira S-Link +2)

**Choice two: "Wait… I'm free from Nyx." *cue music* (Courage increases Akira S-Link -1)**

Choice three: "You wouldn't mind if I made it worth your while" (Charm greatly increases Courage Increases Akira S-Link +1 Lovers Arcana reverses)

OH HAPPY DAYS.

"Is nyx another girl who's bed you've barged into?" she said.

**Choice one: "Uhhh… well, I'm not surprised that the bed I woke up in was yours." (Charm increases Akira S-Link -1)**

Choice two: No, Actually *explains story of Nyx and tartarus* (Knowledge levels up Understanding greatly increases Akira S-Link +3)

Choice three: Since this is a dream wanna bang? (Lovers Arcana reverses, Charm decreases)

"Sorry what was that? All I heard was bullshit" she yelled.

Mitsuru opens the door.

"Minato, would you care to explain why your in Akira's room, and what unforgivable acts you were doing, if you don't lie the execution will be shorter"

Choice one: Can I execute you Mitsuru (Lovers arcana reverses Mitsuru +3) Note. If an arcana gets reversed twice it cannot be reverted.

Choice two: I am so very sorry (Deception Levels up, Mitsuru and Akira +5)

**Choice three: "Akira eh, so is she actually smart?" **

"I am thou… thou art I… From the s." Akira recited

"Akira, I'll be the one doing the execution." Mitsuru said.

Choice One: Go easy on me or else I'll go hard on you (Lovers Arcana reverses Mitsuru +9 Charm Levels up)

**Choice Two "Like that makes one hell of a di-" (Mitsuru -1 Akira -1, Courage levels up)**

Is there _any_ way I can repent for my sins (Akira +1 Mitsuru +9 Charm Greatly Increases)

"YOUR OPNINION WAS NOT REQUESTED" they both said in unison.

I notice Junpei and Yukari walk into Akira's room.

"MINATO, YOU KNOW YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND." _Yukari seems pissed. Lovers arcana reverses._

"Man, Yuka-tan needs to calm it, I'd do anything to get with Akira" Junpei says innocently, not realising how pissed of I am. Junpei's 'Jokes' were the last straw for her clearly

"EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT" Akira yells

_Later in the common room_

"Sorry for earlier everyone that was uncalled for" Akira says apologetically.

"Man, that was a totally different side of you" Junpei said.

"I think she was still in shock about Minato on that subject explain, oh and Akira has a persona so don't miss any details." Mitsuru said.

_Well it was a game of poker between me, Erebus and Nyx if Erebus one he could call on Nyx to destroy the earth, If Nyx one I would be his personal slave and if I one I would be reincarnated and Erebus would be eradicated. And it just so happens I won. Nyx said it will take 10 years for a new harbinger to form. He then rolled a dice to see which bed I would end up in, however he let me choose, So I said the hottest one. I thought Yukari would be in a relationship by now sorry for that._

**Minato's Stats - I have changed some of the s-links to sees members oh and Ken has left.**

**FOOL - SEES - Lv. 10 ( still more team development.)**

**JUDGEMENT - Nyx Annhilation Team Lv. 20 (irreversible as new deity is enemy)**

**MAGICIAN - Junpei - Lv. 10**

**PRIESTESS - Fuuka - Lv. 9**

**EMPEROR - Hidetoshi - Lv. 7**

**EMPRESS - Mitsuru Lv. 9 (1 point to level up.)**

**HIEROPHANT - Akihiko - Lv. 8 **

**LOVERS - Yukari - Lv 10 Reversed.**

**STRENGTH - Yuko - Lv 10**

**FORTUNE - Keisuke - Lv 9**

**JUSTICE - Chihiro - Lv 5**

**DEATH - Pharos - Lv. 10 **

**DEVILESS - Akira - Lv. 0 (3 points to start)**

**Courage - 6**

**Charm - 5**

**Intelligence - 5**

**Dilligence - 5**

**Tempation - 1  
**

**Deception - 3**

**Lust - 5**

**Arcana Control - 10**


End file.
